Mine
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: He was in college, working part-time, waiting tables, left a small town, never looked back. She was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin' wondering why they bother with love, if it never lasts. A Gruvia one-shot inspired by 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Pairings include Gruvia, NaLu, Gajevy and Jerza. Rated for slight language.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Nor do I own Mine (Taylor Swift) and How long will I Love you? (Ellie Goulding) Frozen (the Disney film) or The Emperor's New School (the Disney TV series).**

_**Mine**_

It was a beautiful day, the late autumn breeze swept across the streets of Magnolia. Juvia smiled absentmindedly, her eyes sweeping over the Marine Biology book in front of her.

Juvia Lockser was eighteen years old and had just started collage. Her shoulder length blue hair brushed her neck, swishing in an almost sea-like way, her eyes a deep sky blue and her skin silky smooth. She flicked through the pages of her book, making sure that she knew everything she could for her first class on Monday morning. She had already found her dorm and unpacked all of her things, and was now just sat in 'Mira's Café' sipping on her latte.

She glanced up to see a couple a few tables away arguing. The girl pointed at him, Juvia couldn't hear what they were saying, but she noted the frustrated tone in the girl's voice. The placid smile slipped from her lips and Juvia looked away, remembering how her parents had fought when she was little.

* * *

_It was around 12 at night and an eight year old Juvia had just woken up from a horrible nightmare. Her small feet lead her down the stairs to the kitchen door, as she approached it; she began to hear the irritated voices of her arguing parents. She lent on the door, eyes down cast and holding back the tears._

_"This is your entire fault!" Her mother whispered, jabbing a finger at her husband._

_"My fault!? How is it my fault!? If you don't want a daughter then maybe you should just leave!" He glared. Juvia gasped, biting her lip. It was her fault her parents were fighting... She turned and pushed the front door open, running from the house and towards the garden; she turned to see her parents still yelling heatedly at each other through the kitchen window._

_It was all her fault._

* * *

"Hey," Juvia's head snapped up to see a tall, well built- and shirtless- man in front of her, "You wanna order anything else?"

Her face flushed a deep scarlet, why didn't he have a shirt on? She examined him for a moment, short, messy black hair, a red bow tie around his neck and a pair of black jeans hanging on his hips. His chest was toned and a seemingly far off look danced in his dark eyes.

"Um... J-Juvia is f-fine, thank you!" She stuttered, unable to peel her eyes from his face. He raised an eyebrow, shrugged and sat down in the seat opposite her.

"Good, I just wanted an excuse to come and talk to you." Her mouth dropped, almost hitting the table, "Do I know you? You seem familiar..."

"No, Juvia's sorry but Juvia has never met um..." Toying with a lock of her hair, she let her sentence hang. She studied him slightly, now that she thought about it he did seem familiar... it was something about his face, they way it was obviously just a mask to hide his true feelings... who was he?

"Oh... Um... The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster." He scowled slightly, setting a tray full of empty glasses down on the table, "You go to Magnolia Collage?"

"Gray... Gray Fullbuster... Gray-sama... Um... Y-Yes, Juvia goes to Magnolia Collage... Does Gray-sama?" Both of Gray's eyebrows shot up; taken aback by the honorific he'd been given.

"Yeah, I do..." He decided to leave it, if she wanted to call him that, then it was fine with him... not that he was planning on seeing her again... lair, "I'm a freshman, taking classes in veterinary medicine and biology, what's your major?

"Um... Juvia's also a freshmen, studying marine biology and veterinary medicine. She wants to be a vet for marine mammals when she grows up!" She let a small smile grace her lips, she loved the sea and animals, it was like an escape from her past. Her very own safe haven, "Juvia loves the sea! She loves how the water is so calm and peaceful..."

"We should have some classes together then?" Juvia nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"Juvia can't wait! Is there a reason why Gray-sama is working at the café?" The bluenette questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm working here part-time, waiting tables, so I can help pay for tuition fees... Before you ask I don't have any parents so I can't ask them for help, I left a small town and never looked back." He laughed sadly, his eyes down cast, why was he talking to her again? "The only person I can really call family is Lyon, my adoptive brother, and Ultear my adoptive mother's daughter... and I hate them so..."

"Gray-sama isn't the only one with a hard childhood," She smiled, resting a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, "Juvia's a flight risk, with a fear of falling, she wonders why they bother with love, if it never lasts..."

"What da' ya mean?" He leaned towards her slightly, "We love to forget the scars of the past. We love, because, well, without it, what else would we live for?"

"Juvia doesn't know..." She glanced away, taking one last sip of her latte, and stood, "It was nice meeting Gray-sama, but Juvia must go, she promised she'd meet her friend."

"Wait!" She turned back seeing that Gray had now taken off his pants as well and was now standing in nothing but a bow tie and black boxer shorts.

"Gray! Your clothes!" A waitress who was by the counter, called across the room, a mug of something definitely alcoholic held in one hand.

"I don't have time for that now, Cana!" He yelled back, taking a step towards Juvia, "Would you like to go out some time? It's just... something about you..."

"Yes! Um... Juvia would like that." A small dusting of pink rose to her cheeks, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. _Juvia knows what has happened before... but Gray-sama is different,_ She convinced herself, waving good-bye to the raven haired stripper.

"Tomorrow sound good? Around 12 at the big Sakura tree in the park?" She nodded eagerly, attempting to keep her squeals of excitement in. She made her way back to her dorm, her usually gloomy face brightly lit with an ominous glow. Suddenly her face fell, _No! Juvia mustn't get excited! Remember Bora? Mama and Papa? Nothing lasts..._

* * *

**Saturday 11:30 am**

Juvia leafed through her clothes, throwing dress after dress onto her bed. Lucy, her roommate- shoulder length blond hair, a rather large bust and slim waist- standing next to her, helping her pick.

"So you're going out with Gray? Gray Fullbuster? Gray Takes-his-cloths-off-at-any-given-opportunity Fullbuster?" The blonde was still comprehending how Gray Fullbuster got a date with Juvia- beautiful freshman with a closed personality.

"Yes, Juvia is going on a date with Gray-sama... What should she wear!?" She wailed, collapsing to the floor in a crumpled sobbing mess.

"Hey, hey! It's ok, don't cry, we'll find the best outfit! Don't forget, you've got me, Lucy Heartfillia, whose majors are Fashion and English Lit!" Juvia cracked a smile, nodding and standing up again. After throwing a few more clothes over her shoulder Lucy pulled out a navy blue dress, held it up, and squealed, "This is it, Juvia! This is the one! Put it on! Now!" She ordered, shoving it into the blue-haired girl's hands.

Juvia slipped out of the fluffy blue towel, not really minding the fact that Lucy was there - they were both girls, there was nothing to hide that the other hadn't already seen - and pulled the dress on. She gasped, why hadn't she thought of this one before? It was a classy, yet casual, dress with layers of chiffon cascading to her ankles, with a short-at-the-front and long-at-the-back styled skirt. The bodice was heart-shaped and strapless, showing off her neck and shoulders, and lined with diamond-like jewels that trickled down to the skirt. The blue fabric tumbled, swishing down her toned legs, swirling around her feet.

"Juvia..." Lucy's jaw dropped as she examined the water-lover, "You look beautiful..." Juvia blushed, thanking her before turning to the mirror to apply a thin layer of lip gloss, mascara and eye-shadow to her face. As she stared into the mirror her grin slipped from her face, she remembered he last and first boyfriend, Bora, he'd said that she was too gloomy.

"What if this doesn't go well?" She thought, gnawing at her already butchered lip, "What if Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia? What if he finds her too gloomy?"

"Juvia, listen, it will go perfectly, ok?" Lucy wrapped her arms around the bluenette's shoulders, "Judging by how he asked you out, I think that he really likes you. I've been friends with him since high school, and trust me; he's never done anything remotely like that for a girl before."

"Thank you, Lucy-san. Juvia must go now; it's almost time for Juvia to meet Gray-sama." On her way to the door she slipped her feet into a pair of white flats and pulled a white cardigan on her cold arms, throwing her navy strap-bag over her shoulder. She waved one last time to her roommate - who was happily putting all of Juvia's clothes back to their rightful place - before closing the door.

Leaves fell to the floor, piles of reds and browns, ready for children to jump into, sat under the trees. Juvia arrived at the still blossoming Sakura tree right on time. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped, spinning around to see Gray, like the first time she met him, his shirt was seemingly forgotten at home somewhere.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled lightly, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks. _Will Gray-sama notice Juvia's dress? Will he think Juvia looks pretty? Ooh! Juvia can not wait to see what Gray-sama says!_

"Hey, Juvia... urm, do you wanna walk around the park for a bit then get lunch at one of the café's around here?" She nodded, eyes down cast. Didn't he notice the dress she was wearing? She sighed, walking along side him.

Suddenly he took her by the hand and began to drag her towards one of the stalls dotted around the park. The small cart was over flowing with flowers of all shapes, colors and sizes, ranging from roses, to daffodils, to bluebells to camellias. Vines wrapped themselves around the wheels of the cart, anchoring it to the luscious grass ground, bouquets of lilies and sunflowers blossomed along the roof and small wild flowers climbed up the sides.

"Hi! Welcome to Maria's Cart-full of Flowers! I'm Maria, how can I help you two?" A girl from behind the cart chirruped, she had long hazelnut hair that weaved in plaits down her back, flowers threaded neatly into the style. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkled happily in the autumn sunlight.

"Um... Yeah, thanks." Gray's cheeks were tinted with a rosy glow as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, I don't really know what flowers you like Juvia..." Juvia's eyes widened, he was buying her flowers? Why?

"No! It's ok! Gray-sama doesn't have to by Juvia flowers!" She began, frantically shaking her head. Something firm, yet comforting, gripped Juvia's shoulder, forcing her to stop her violent shaking.

"Juvia, it's a date." The raven haired boy said, his dark eyes boring into her sea-blue ones, "I _want_ to buy you flowers."

"B-but Gray-sama hardly knows Juvia... Why?"

"That's the whole reason I asked you out, Juvia, I want to get to know you. I want to find out more about you! You... I don't know... you intrigue me. I realized yesterday that I had seen you before. You went to the same high school as me, you know my friend Lucy, don't you?" Juvia nodded slightly, a confused look taking over her otherwise perfect face, "You transferred from Phantom High and then won us the National Swim Championships and became captain of the Swim team, all in the first month of you being at the school... I kinda had a huge crush on you, and I think I still do."

His face was set, his usual scowling stare plastered on his face, but Juvia could see thought it. Behind the mask of the 'cool popular Gray', he was really just a normal guy. His eyes waited patiently, did she remember him? Then it hit her, he had been captain of the Ice Hockey team! He was the reason she transferred from that school!

Suddenly her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, her cheeks flared and her pulse quickened. What was this feeling, so sudden, and new? Her pulse was rushing, her head was reeling, her face was flushing. What was this feeling? Although she did admit it came up fast, could it still last? Did it have a name? Was it...? No! It couldn't be... could it? It was..._Love_.

No, she can't have... could she? She bit her lip, she had two options: One, run away now and never have a proper chance at love. And two, stay and see how it went...

"J-Juvia likes Forget-me-nots..." She mumbled, glancing up to Gray shyly, "They mean hope and love... There is a legend that says a knight was walking along a river with his lover and her bent down by the water to pick her some forget-me-nots, but his armour was too heavy and he fell in. As he was drowning he threw the flowers to her and said, "I love you and hope you find another, but forget me not." She caught the flowers and vowed to do as he said, crying as she watched her first love die... Juvia thinks that it was a wonderful story."

"You are quite knowledgeable on flowers, I see." The florist smiled, her sapphire eyes twinkling mischievously as she watched Gray become side tracked, studying a bouquet of roses on the other side of the cart, "You know, your boyfriend here really does sound like he cares about you. If I were you, I'd give him a chance."

"B-but Gray-sama isn't-,"

"What are these over here?" Gray asked, plucking a flower from the roof of the cart, "I think these would suit you, Juvia..."

"They are purple Lilacs; they symbolize the first signs of love." Maria chimed, taking the flower from Gray and setting it down, "They go well with the white Tulips and the Forget-me-nots."

"Could I get a bouquet of those?" She nodded and got to work, stringing the bunch together with tinted blue tissue paper and a white ribbon around the stems.

"Here, thank you for purchasing at Maria's Cart-Full of Flowers! That'd be 500**_J _**then please!" Gray glanced up at the sign hanging from the top of the cart and frowned.

"But that sign says that if you buy a three flower bouquet then it will cost 1,000**_J_**." Maria grinned, winking at Gray.

"A discount for the cute couple!" The brunette exclaimed, handing Gray the flowers, he shrugged and handed her the money, passing the bouquet to Juvia, who blushed, bringing the bunch up to her face.

"Thanks." She took in the sweet sent, subconsciously leaning closer to Gray as they carried on deeper into the park, "Hey, Juvia? You like water, right?"

"Mm hmm," She hummed, glancing up at the shirtless boy, "Why does Gray-sama ask?"

"No reason." He glanced at his watch, 12:30, "C'mon, let's get a bite to eat."

After they'd eaten they made their way into town and walked around, going into shops and talking about themselves, as the date progressed both fell deeper in love with the other. Gray never did once mention Juvia's dress, then again that didn't mean that he didn't _think_ about it. At some point, neither knew when exactly, their fingers had become interlaced, Juvia had rested her head on his shoulder and they'd found their way to a beach. Everyone knew that there were no beaches near Magnolia, but they'd both been so caught up in learning about each other that they hadn't even registered Gray buying train tickets to Hargeon beach. It was now around 7 pm and the couple were strolling hand in hand along the soft sand. Juvia glanced to the ocean and smiled sweetly, the waves crashing against the shore, the sound of the water lulling them both into a sense of security.

"Juvia wants to thank Gray-sama." They sat down by the sea, watching the sun setting idly. Juvia lent against the raven haired boy allowing her mind to mull over the days events, "She thinks that maybe... she might have fallen for Gray-sama already..." Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, "She wonders if love is always this painful..."

Gray's eyes widened, wasn't she happy? He was and he sure as hell knew he was in love with her. Her compassion, her determination, her heart, her amazing mind, not to mention her strikingly good looks, all qualities about her that had caused him to fall harder and faster than he thought possible. Without even thinking about the consequences, his arm shot out and within a second she was curled up to his chest, he put his arm around her, for the first time. After a while the tears subsided, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know what happened in your past, Juvia, but I know that whatever it was that made you this scared of love, won't happen to you again. Not now that I'm yours, anyway." His grip on her tightened, she stared into his eyes. She could just push him away now, be the careful girl that her parents had created... But somehow he'd made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. She didn't know how or why, but he'd somehow broken through the wall she'd put around her heart, he was the best thing that had _ever_ been hers.

"J-Juvia believes in Gray-sama... She has since the day she first met him." Smiling yet close to tears, even after all those years, she finally had the feeling of true love, "People used to call Juvia gloomy, and they were right, everywhere she went the rain followed along with sadness and depression. Then Juvia transferred to Fairy Tail high school and she met Gray-sama... They say that after every rain, there is shine. Gray-sama is Juvia's shine..." She took a deep breath and turned to face him, smiling brightly, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

They sat enveloped in each others arms, drinking in each others presence almost like a drug. The sun set, allowing the darkness of the night to drift upon them, the rippling sea's inky blackness shimmering in the moonlight. Her eye lids slipped closed, the glow of the moon lit up her pale face, her sky blue hair tumbling around her face and down her back. Just as she was drifting off Gray shook her awake, stretching and getting up.

"Come on!" He pulled her up, jolting her and causing her to loose her footing and slam into his bare chest, "Let's get something to eat and get back to Magnolia, it's late."

* * *

Flash forwards and they were taking on the world together, there was a draw of her things at his place; Gray had found a perfect apartment in Hargeon. He had been offered a job in their veterinary hospital, and Juvia, very conveniently, had been offered to take part in their sea-life centre's school. They had taken the massive step of moving in together, today was moving day.

"Juvia be careful!" Gray dashed out of the apartment door and towards his long term girlfriend, who was struggling to carry three of her moving boxes, "Don't take more than you can carry!"

"Juvia is sorry; she just wants to get to the unpacking!" She whined impatiently, giddy that they were finally making such a big decision in their relationship. Gray took two of the boxes from her and they made their way from the small car to their new home, Juvia stopped and turned around, almost causing the dark haired man to bump into the back of her.

"Wait! Juvia's keys! She wants to open the door with her-," She was cut off when Gray held up a set of keys with an ice crystal and water droplet key chain. She smiled contently at him, reaching out for her keys and turning back to the shut door, slotting the golden key into the door knob she twisted it and let herself in.

Once all of her belongings were in the house, the two began to unpack, in a few of the boxes were decorations for the bedroom, they already had a bed and bedside tables but that was basically it. Gray reached into a box and pulled out a forget-me-not metal wall flower that Gajeel- her best friend- had made her for her birthday once. He smiled up at her, his eyes glinting with fulfilment and kneeling down on one knee, he held up the wall flower as if professing his love to her. She took it from him and hung it on the wall.

After hours of decorating each room in the apartment, it was almost sundown and the two began to mess around. Finally getting to her personal belongings, they found an old record player and got it working- well _almost_ working- broken lyrics and tunes emanated from the bulky object. Gray swept Juvia into his arms and they began a waltz like dance around the room, swaying in each other's arms in the last of the suns burnt rays.

She giggled, her cheeks flushing, although they had been together for over a year, he still never ceased to amaze her.

"Ok, ok!" She giggled, pushing him away slightly, "Juvia thinks that that's enough goofing off!"

"Well, what the lady says, goes!" His arms quickly attached themselves to her again, "But not before I get my kiss!" He attacked her neck, trailing pecks along her cheeks, kissing her nose and planting his lips on her forehead. She broke out into a grin, allowing pearls of laughter to fill the rooms of their new home.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama so very much." She cried gleefully, her smile reaching her eyes and causing them to sparkle with bliss. She pushed him away and gave him a stern look, "Now, enough. Juvia still has to unpack some of her personal belongings."

"Ok!" He lent forwards once more, only to get a half-hearted glare, "_Alright!_ C'mon let's get these personal belongings of yours!"

They hung items on walls and unpacked trinket boxes, Gray's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his calloused hands skimmed over an old picture.

In the photograph stood three people, all happy and smiling, on the right was a tall smiling man with blue hair and green eyes- Gray knew that he was Juvia's father- on the left, her arms encircled around the other two, was a lady with short dark hair tied up in a messy bun, and dancing blue eyes, and in the middle of both adults sat a laughing, blue-haired girl, her smile stretched to reach her eyes.

"Juvia wonders where she should put this…" Said blue haired girl muttered under her breath, holding up a box of some kind to look at more closely, "What does Gray-sama think? …. Gray-sa-,"

"Juvia, what's this? You told me that your mother died in a car accident when you were a baby. This doesn't look like this was taken when you were a baby." Juvia turned; her face pale and eyes widened, "Juvia… Why would you lie to me?"

"Juvia didn't want Gray-sama to know…" She set down the box, her blue eyes drifting to the ground with a sigh, "She…. Juvia's mother… She didn't want… and… then…" She groaned, why was it always so hard to talk about her mother?

"Juvia… You can tell me. No matter what it was, I'll never stop loving you. Yeah, I'm a little pissed that you lied, but, there's a reason, right?"

"When Juvia was a little girl, her mother… she… didn't want Juvia…" She swallowed thickly, forcing herself to go on, "Juvia's parents were always fighting…. And one day… Juvia found out _why_. She didn't hear much of the conversation but she did hear her father yell; _'If you didn't want a daughter then maybe you should just leave!'_ … A few weeks later they filed a divorce and Juvia hasn't seen her mother since…"

Gray's eyes widened, he'd learnt her secrets and now figured out why she was guarded; all the loved she'd ever known had been fake, made her feel unwanted. He stood abruptly, and before Juvia could ask what he was doing, he swept her into his arms, encircling her in a safe embrace.

"We'll never make your parents' mistakes." A soft smile came to her lips; she rested her head in the crook of his neck allowing him to bring her even closer.

* * *

But they had bills to pay, they had nothing figured out, when it was hard to take, yes, _that _is what she'd thought about. She remembered they were sitting there by the water; he'd made her start to believe for the first time. He'd made a rebel from a careless mans' careful daughter; he was the best thing that had ever been hers.

It was their anniversary and the two had been living together for over a year now. Like on their first date, Juvia wore a dress, this one was light blue and flowed down to her knees, layers of silver and darker blue cascaded down the skirt, the top was held up by a halter neck and a belt hung on her hips. A pair of brown boots adorned her feet and clutched in her hands was a small box.

"Happy anniversary, Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled, they had just had a wonderful breakfast - more like lunch, due to the fact that it was past two pm - in bed (courtesy of a non-clothed Gray) and mornings worth of snuggling, they were now ready to go on their anniversary date. Gray wore a pair of black dress pants and a button-up white shirt, over the top of the shirt was his usual cross necklace and his hands were buried far into his pockets.

"You too, Juvia, I wanna give you your present later, ok?" He took the gift from her, offering her one of his rare smiles and opened the box. Inside was a woven leather bracelet with a silver plaque, on each side of the plaque was a small metal charm. Engraved elegantly on the plate were the words: '_G and J forever'_ the charms were a small delicate cross, much like the one on his necklace, and a small dolphin like creature. He ran his fingers over the slick metal and looked up at his girlfriend in adoration.

"Juvia made the bracelet with Gajeel-kun's help; he made the plaque and charms whilst Juvia deigned them… Does Gray-sama like it?" She waited anxiously whilst the dark haired man just stared at her, "Gray-sama hates it doesn't he!? Juvia knew-,"

"I love it." She looked up at him with wide eyes, her expression turning to one of pure shock.

"Gray-sama likes it?" She wondered in awe, a smile stretching to her lips.

"_No. _I don't like it, I _love_ it." Her face brightened considerably as he raced to get the trinket out of the box and wrap it around his wrist, "Thank you, Juvia."

"Juvia's glad that Gray-sama accepts her gift!" After kissing her sweetly he moved to the kitchen, and quickly came back out with a large wicker basket, "Gray-sama made a picnic!?"

"Yeah…" Gray's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully; he took her hand with his spare one and quickly led her from their shared apartment, picking up his guitar case on the way. They spent the rest of the day sitting on the sand of the near beach, paddling, having a rather large splashing competition- which Juvia obviously won- and just enjoying each others company.

After they'd eaten their beautiful picnic dinner- which was skilfully made by the stunning Miss Mirajane who worked as the main barmaid at their favorite bar, Fairy Tail- they lay on the picnic-blanket, staring up at the setting sun as its striking colors danced along the horizon, only just kissing the sparkling waters, as if the very last of the suns rays were bidding the fair water-maiden a sweet goodbye. She listened to the soft thrumming of Gray's steady heartbeat, which was almost lulling her into a delicate sleep. Then Gray suddenly sat up, causing the azure haired beauty to tumble to the sandy ground, he opened up his guitar case and quickly began plucking a few stings, to make sure it was fully in tune.

"What is Gray-Sama doing?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Well… Natsu and I started writing a new song together, for the band, about love… ya know? I dunno, maybe we're going soft… but… I want you to sing it with me, to see if it sounds alright... Will you?" Gray was a part of a small band with a few of his guy friends, Natsu, Jellal and Gajeel, founded in their collage years and playing on Saturday nights in Fairy Tail - everyone's favorite bar. He handed her a sheet of paper with some lyrics on and began to strum a few chords, singing softly until she joined in.

"_How long will I love you?_

_As long as stars are above you,_

_And longer if I can…"_ She nodded her head to signify that she was ready to join in and let her sweet voice harmonize with his;

_"How long will I need you?_

_As long as the seasons need to,_

_Follow their plan…_

_How long will I be with you?_

_As long as the sea is bound to,_

_Wash up on the sand…" _She smiled, focusing on the lyrics and how heartfelt they actually were,

_"__How long will I want you?_

_As long as you want me to,_

_And longer by far._

_How long will I hold you?_

_As long as your father told you,_

_As long as you can._

_How long will I give to you?_

_As long as I live through you,_

_However long you say._

_How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you,  
And longer if I may…" _She hummed along for a moment as he strummed a few chords, her heart beating faster slightly.

_How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you…" _They closed the gap between each other, ending the song with a sweet kiss. After parting and gazing at each other, Gray suddenly got up, pulling Juvia with him, a content smile on his face.

"C'mon, let's go on the boat," He pointed to the small two-seater row-boat they had hired earlier in the day.

"But what about Juvia and Gray's belongings?" She asked, reluctantly allowing him to drag her along, when he pointed out that no-one would want to take an old guitar and a half-eaten picnic.

He pushed off the sand with an ore, loosing his balance for a moment and causing the boat to spin wildly before steadying it. He chuckled sheepishly and shrugged, muttering that it was his first time rowing a boat. To which Juvia replied with the same bell-like laugh that set his heart on fire every time he heard it. A content smile rested on her lips, her eyes almost glowing as she took in her surroundings, mesmerized by the indigo waters. She lent over the edge of the boat, dipping her fingers into the lake and sending ripples around the water, sighing contentedly.

"Hey... Look over there! Is that... Is that Gajeel?" Juvia turned, whipping her head around to look confusedly for her aforementioned friend. Her eyes scanned the shore-line for a few seconds before turning back to her boyfriend.

"No, Juvia doesn't see..." She froze, breath hitched, heart pounding and tears glazing her eyes.

Sat in front of her, slightly crouched in a kneeling position, was Gray; one hand held out for her and the other holding a small, plush box. Inside was a delicately cut, silver ring. It was shaped with a thin, smooth rim that curled around a beautifully cut sapphire, with three diamonds pushing at the metal in three corners to make a heart.

"Gray..." She murmured, the tears that had started to fall had gone seemingly unnoticed. He swallowed nervously, his eyes searching hers for any kind of hesitation.

"Juvia Lockser, we've been together for over two years now and ... I ... Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I ... Marry me!" He blurted, squeezing his eyes shut, "Damn it! I'm crap at this..."

"Yes." She muttered.

"I'm sorry Juvia, It's just I love you and I want to be with you." He tried to explain.

"Yes."

"You probably don't want to marry me now."

"Yes."

"I blew it, damn i-," She grabbed him by the collar, smiling as tears poured down her cheeks.

"_Yes._" He almost dropped the ring box, the brightest smile she'd ever seen light up his face. She flung her arms around him, whispering 'yes' repeatedly into his ear.

He pushed her back slightly, taking her left hand and running his fingers gently over her knuckles, "So that's a yes then?" He joked, taking the ring from its' box and slipping it onto her fourth finger. He brought her hand to his face and placed several soft kisses along her fingertips.

"I love you." She whispered, his eyes widened. She'd used first person; with a loving smile he looked up at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

And she remembered that fight, 2:30 am, when everything was slipping right out of their hands.

Gray walked in, his face showed nothing but disappointment, "Did you let him in?"

"No, Juvia just said that she'd go to have coffee with him tomorrow." His frown darkened, "He just wanted to catch up!"

"Who is he Juvia? You say an old friend, but I don't believe you." She stayed silent, avoiding his gaze, "Juvia, don't lie to me."

"His name is Bora..." She bit her lip, "Juvia's first boyfriend."

"_What!?_"

"Don't get angry! Juvia's sorry! She didn't know what else to say!" She tried frantically to calm him down.

"Don't get angry!? Don't get _angry_!?" He took a step closer, eyes narrowed and glaring defiantly at her, "You could've said, oh I don't know, NO maybe!?"

"It's just coffee!" She retorted.

"I can't believe you're actually going to see him!" He growled, eye ablaze with rage and jealously.

"Well Juvia couldn't just say no!" She yelled back.

"YES YOU COULD!" He roared, tears glistened in her eyes as she took a step back, bumping into the kitchen counter.

"What the hell is the problem, Gray!?" He turned his head glaring at the wall, she was using first person, something she rarely did, "You can't be this worked up about something like this!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed heavily.

"Juvia d-doesn't know what Gray is talk-," She was cut off by hash whisper.

"You're pregnant, why didn't you tell me?"

Her hands instantly flew to her stomach, "H-how did you know?"

"Lucy told me, now answer me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not what we need right now!" She was still speaking in first person, she was stressed, _really _stressed, "With what happened with our money!"

"Damn right its not what we need right now!" he spun around, running a hand through his hair before turning back, "How did you let this happen?"

"How did _I_ let this happen! It's you're fault!" She screeched, he raised his eyebrows and gave a cynical laugh.

"My fault!? You think this is _my_ fault?" He jabbed a finger at her chest, "It was your money! And it's your baby!"

"Oh, so everything's _my_ fault, ok!" She pulled her fingers through her hair, "It's your child too!"

"I don't care!" His eyes widened, he wanted to take it back, he wanted to take it back so _so_ much.

"That's right! You don't care!" She screeched, verging on hysterical now, "You _don't _care! You never cared!"

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" He sneered, "How _dare_ you say that!"

"How dare _I_!? HOW DARE _I_!?" She'd had enough, "You- You're nothing but a coward! You can't comit! You're _scared _to comit!"

"_Shut up_, Juvia!"

"What, so you just want me to get out now? Is that what you're going to say next!?" She cried.

"Yes. If that's what you want then _yes!_ GET OUT!" He roared, and it was as if the tension had suddenly just gone away. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands, he stepped back and she shoved passed him. She ran out crying and he followed her out into the street.

Flashbacks of running into the garden when she was younger appeared in her mind. She swallowed thickly, waiting at the end of the drive as he rushed up to her; she braced herself for the 'Goodbye', because that's all she'd ever known. But he took her by surprise, he grabbed her arm with both hands, but she pulled away, tears still dropping from her cheeks.

"Hey, hey..." He whispered, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't... Juvia know what's coming next..." He twisted her around, placing his hands on her cheeks and swiping at the tears.

"Hey, listen, listen to me." He said, "I'll never leave you alone... I remember how we felt sitting by that water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless mans' careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine!"

* * *

_Hold on, make it last,_

_Hold on, never turn back,_

* * *

A few months later he stood at the alter, his best man stood next to him, grinning and running a hand through his pink - _Salmon, damn it!_ \- hair. Gray tugged at his collar nervously.

"You alright, man?" Natsu asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just nervous, I guess... But, what if I get my vows wrong...? O-or what if she says _no?_ What if she doesn't even turn up!?"

"Knowing you and your luck, all of that'll happen!" Natsu laughed, earning a glare from his best friend.

"Natsu, I'm serious!" The pinkette just smiled encouragingly.

"You'll do fine, you'll both say 'I do' and neither of ya will ditch, ok?" He glanced up as the organ started playing, "Now stop being an idiot and man up!"

The doors elegantly drifted open and he instantly felt all the nausea and tension leave him, his breath was knocked from his lungs and his jaw dropped. She was breathtaking; she wore a line lace applique embroidered bodice, beads and lace draped over almost the entire back of the dress and keeping it held together was a pin corset, outlined with lace and beading. It had a sweetheart neckline and it's high-low hem swirled in pools around her heeled feet. Her hair, although held back, still found is own way to curl wildly around her face.

"Breath... Just breath, it's ok, Juvia can do this." Her fingernails dug sharply into Gajeel's palms as he lead her down the aisle.

"Hey, you're fine, Via. Calm it." She swallowed thickly, her eyes never leaving Grays, her heart thundered in her chest.

"Juvia..." The name was only just uttered from his lips, but she heard. She could only see him and he could only see her. They were all that mattered, in that moment, everything else stopped.

When she finally reached the alter it was as if she was in a trance; he took her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckle. Gajeel gave one of his rarer smiles and nodded, bowing slightly to the Minister and turning to stand next to his girlfriend, Levy; a petite bluenette who was chosen to be a bridesmaid. Gray and Juvia smiled, their laughter filled the room. The Minister then began to speak, they promised to love each other, cherish one another, and never leave or cheat. They then exchanged rings and vows.

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Juvia Lockser to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Although they were such minuscule and insignificant words, they were full of such love and ... truth, Juvia was overwhelmed.

"And do you, Juvia Lockser, take Gray Fullbuster to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do." She chocked, tears welling in her sparkling blue eyes. The Minister smiled.

"You may kiss the Bride." No sooner had the words left his mouth, had Gray swept Juvia's hair back and cupped the side of her face, swiping at her joyous tears.

"I love you." He muttered before swooping forwards and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. They knocked noses and bumped foreheads, smiling and giggling at one another's miscalculations. Gajeel smirked as their kiss became more heated.

"Oi! Water-woman, ice-for-brains, keep it to a PG, would ya?" He cackled loudly as Levy hit him with her posy, though a smirk was eminent on her glowing face, "There are kids here!"

Gray pulled away, smirking at the pierced male, "Shut it, metal-face, it's our wedding, we can do what we want!"

"Gajeel-san! Gray-sama!" Juvia mustered between giggles, "Stop!"

"Yeah, whatever, water-chick." Gajeel then wrapped his arms around the petite bridesmaid, "Now, I hear there's a cake here somewhere and I ain't leavin' till I get a taste!"

"Gajeel!" Levy chided, hitting him again with her posy, however he just laughed at her.

"Don't worry Gajeel-san, Gajeel-san will be the first to try it, after Gray-sama and Juvia of course."

* * *

_You made a rebel of a carless man's careful daughter,_

* * *

"This house is not big enough, Juvia- god dammit, Ur! Stop pulling my shirt off! I can do that on my own! Juvia help me! He's your kid!"

The two had just gotten home from the hospital with a pair of new, adorable and mischievous new-borns. They had been three weeks early, nearly scaring Gray half to death when they were taking a stroll around the mall, his pregnant wife suddenly screeched as her water broke. He had then began to panic (this was not on their morning schedule) and once they got to the hospital, asked to leave the labour room until he had calmed down. They had then spent the next couple of weeks almost living in the hospital and - for Gray - getting shouted at when he either didn't leave after hours or for taking his clothes off at random points in the day.

The one Juvia was holding was seemingly asleep, snuggled into her mothers chest and gurgling quietly. She was beautiful, stormy navy-blue eyes and a tuft of blue hair- the same shade as Juvia's - she had the face, and nature, of a tiny angle. Gray adored his beautiful daughter, Rayna.

Ur, however, was the absolute opposite. He was being looked after by Gray and had somehow managed to tug at his father's shirt so much that it had begun to slip off. His eyes were light blue and his hair was the same colour as his sisters, however, he seemed to gain the same slightly-Spanish skin tone his mother had. The tiny boy let out a roar (giggle, Gray was simply overreacting) and clawed his way up his father's half-naked chest, to tug on his earlobe.

"Juvi- Ack! Ouch! That hurt you little monster!" Gray growled, earning a giggle from both his son and his wife, "Juvia control your son!"

"Gray-sama, Ur is your son too." Ever since the twins were born, Gray had noticed that Juvia's strange speech pattern had started to loosen, she was slowly beginning to drop into first person and it was spooking him.

"I know that he's just - would you stop trying to pull my ear off!?" Ur, again, just giggled lightly and carried on 'exploring'.

"Why don't you try sitting down and holding him like this?" Juvia motioned to how she was holding her daughter.

"I would if it was possible to restrain _it_." The un-ready father sighed heavily and peeled his son from around his neck, holding him the same way that Juvia was holing Rayna, "Don't you think it's strange that a three-week-old can move this much? All Ray ever does is sleep, eat, cry and poop."

"Well Ray is a girl, she's bound to be calmer." Juvia stood, having lulled her daughter to sleep, and placed her gently in the large cot.

"Yeah, but," Gray passed his son to his wife and massaged his temples, "Even the doctors said it was abnormal... We aren't going to have a baby Natsu are we? I can only deal with one hyperactive maniac, two is just too much."

"I'm sure he's just developing quicker." Juvia waved it off, placing the now asleep Ur in the cot next to his sister, "Now, lets go to sleep, the doctor said it's better if we sleep when they sleep."

"Ok, I'm coming." Juvia crawled into the large bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

Gray chuckled, they were both equally as exhausted, the bags under their eyes could tell anyone that, but Gray didn't feel sleepy. He peered down into the cot, a content smile appearing on his face as he watched his children sleep. He had fallen in love with them, they were just so serene and angelic, who couldn't?

He lent down, placing a kiss to both of their fore-heads, before collapsing into the bed next to his wife. He pulled the covers over them and clutched her close to his chest. They were his family and he loved them, no matter what, they were his.

* * *

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine!_

* * *

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Ray and Ur! __Happy Birthday to you!"_ The twins blew out the ten candles on their cake, five for Rayna and five for Ur, as the crowd of four year olds and five year olds cheered and screeched happily.

Juvia was knelt down behind the two, hugging them to her chest as Gray took pictures from the side, he laughed as Gajeel was forced to play horsey with his daughter of four, Guinevere, or Guine for short.

"Faster, daddy! Faster!" Guine shouted, her black hair rippling as Gajeel sped up, her eyes were a deep shade of amber, a mix of her father's crimson and her mother's golden brown.

Nashi, Natsu and Lucy's daughter, was bickering with Ur with a slight pinkish tinge to her cheeks. Her hair was a lighter shade than Natsu's and her eyes were darker than Lucy's, yet she still looked the spitting image of her mother.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Gray turned to see Lucy standing behind him, watching as her daughter shoved a crudely wrapped gift into Ur's hands - both of their faces glowing red.

"Yeah, they are..." Gray chuckled as Ur awkwardly hugged Nashi, having not seen Natsu - who was 'hiding' behind a small chair, glaring darkly at the birthday boy, "I can't believe their five already! They grow up so fast..."

"They do." Lucy sighed, "I wonder when Erza and Jellal are coming back, they said they had big news in their last post card..."

"Well knowing Erza, any day now, I would assume. They've been travelling for what, six, seven years now? I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant or something."

Unbeknownst to the two old friends, 'pregnant or something' was a mere understatement. Erza and Jellal had been friends and in with the 'gang' as they'd called themselves in their collage years. It would be a great shock when the seemingly awkward couple waltzed into Mira's Café the next day with a six year old son and a three year old daughter.

Gray looked around at his family one more time, a placid smile reached his lips as he watched Juvia gush over Ur and Nashi, ignoring Natsu's angry threats to Ur. This was his family, he had an amazing partner who was beautiful and loved him as much as he loved her, he had two wonderful twins, one albeit slightly more destructive than the other, but they wouldn't be the same if they weren't. He adored them all.

Juvia glanced up, beckoning for Gray to hand his camera to Lucy and come over to his family, so he did. He rushed over, picking up Ray on the way and lifting her into a hug.

"Daddy!" She squealed, placing her Princess Elsa tiara onto her father's head. Frozen had been released that Christmas and they still weren't over it, they watched it at least once a week, and no matter how many times Ur insisted that he hated the film, he still watched it with eager eyes, "Now you're Princess Elsa!"

"I am?" Gray gasped, playing along with his daughter, "Well then! You know what this calls for?" Ray giggled in anticipation, almost holding her breath as he turned to Juvia, "Pull the leaver, Juvia!" Another show they were all addicted to was the Emperor's New School.

"Of course Elsa-Sama!" Juvia laughed, pressing a button on a remote that started the stereo.

"All together!" Gray announced to everyone in the room, "Three, two, one!"

**_"Snow glows white on the mountain tonight! Not a foot print, to be seen! A kingdom of isolation-," _**Gray then carried on on his own, much to Natsu's amusement, "And it looks like, I'm the queen!"

They all burst out laughing as Ray and Gray surged through the lyrics passionately, "You go, Ice Princess!" Natsu hollered, using one his not-so-old high school nick-names or Gray.

Juvia watched as Ur ran up to his father and sister, joining in on their solo as he scaled Gray's body and came to perch on his father's shoulder, _"Don't let them in, don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! Well know they know!"_

**_"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!" _**The entirety of the room screeched, allowing Juvia's pearls of laughter to increase in volume and almost have her in stitches on the floor. Gajeel was lifting both Levy and his daughter into the air, singing with complete seriousness as Levy attempted not to do what Juvia was doing. Natsu and Lucy were acting out the scene from the movie with the addition of Nashi tugging on Natsu's hair as he ran around with her on his shoulders.

Juvia picked up the discarded camera and quickly took as many pictures as she could.

They were her family.

"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine."

_~The End~_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**I've been working on this for a few months now and have literally just finished it today! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**


End file.
